El doctor Mizobata,el es tu padre,esto apenas comienza
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


Hola a todos mis leales seguidores.- clau Regresamos con este el cap. 14 no paren de leer que esto se pondrá buenísimo.-shun Eso es muy cierto y además sí que dejas en suspenso.-Keith ¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa? Ya sigue escribiendo.- hydron ¬¬ Oye niño como que se te está haciendo costumbre esa de venir a mi mente no, y yo decidiré cuando comenzar.- clau Así pues no tienes derecho a decidir cuándo comenzar.-hydron Claro que lo tengo.-clau Claro que no haber dime 3 cosas por las cuales tu mandas aquí.-hydron 1.-Es mi mente, 2.- yo manipulo tus acciones en mi historia y 3.- a nadie le agrada tu presencia aquí, quieres que te diga más No, mejor prosigue la historia.- hydron _ *con shun y alice* bien que va a ordenar la hermosa dama de esta noche.-dijo shun sonrindole tierna mente am aun no lo se.-dijo alice viendo el menú oh mi teléfono.- dijo shun y contesto *llamada telefónica* hola..hydron- shun tienes que venir- a donde por que te pasa- fabia...fabia shun...fabia comenzó a sangrar de la nada shun, ah necesito que vengas-dijo hydron comenzando a llorar ah, ah ah si ya voy para aya tranquilo hydron todo va a estar bien- shun, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, de verdad gracias- ja tranquilo hombre- *fin de llamada* alice sabes que que de repente se me quito el hambre, era hydron, fabia esta muy mal, y esta en el hospital...y tenemos que ir... corre.-dijo shun levantando a alice de su asiento _ *en el hospital* Chicos llegamos.- grito Shun quien venia corriendo de la mano con alice.-Dan, Ace que hacen aquí pensé que no iban a regresar llegamos hace rato al aeropuerto runo y yo.-dijo dan mientras se paraba para dejar sentar a alice y mirra y yo llegamos desde ayer en la noche.-dijo ace parándose también Klaus en donde estabas.-dijo shun interrogándolo Kashadas quiero decirles algo podemos en privado, hydron tranquilo hermano, todo estará bien.-dijo klaus y los otros cuatro fueron a la cafetería para hablar mejor _ *en la cafetería* Kashadas, hay que tomar esto con mucha seriedad.-dijo klaus sentándose.- hable con el doctor y me dijo que, ahora mas que nunca el embarazo de fabia corre peligro, con un coraje, susto o por cualquier cosa, ella puede perder al bebe.-dijo klaus tragando saliva eso es posible enserio.-dijo ace shockeado vaya nos desaparecemos 8 meses y esto esta pasando...-dijo dan comenzando a llorar soy un pésimo amigo...el siempre...el nunca me decía nada sobre su estado de ella y ahora que lo se me arrepiento de no haberle sacado mas información...que clase de amigo soy.- dijo shun mientras alguien los observaba y decidió acercarse a ellos que clases de amigo eres, el mejor estuviste conmigo cuando mi madre murió, cuando mi padre mi desheredo, o cuando leonel y mi padre me desconocieron como familia tu estuviste ahí, siempre conmigo eres el mejor amigo que pude encontrar Kazami, el mejor.-dijo hydron rompiendo en llanto ya viejon nos vas hacer llorar.-dijo ace volteando la mirada dios mio ya llore.-dijo dan comenzando a llorar no lo puedo creer Dan por que lloras sin mi, eres un tonto.-dijo klaus llorando oigan regresemos haber si hay una noticia.-dijo shun si-dijeron todos _ *con los demas* miren es el doctor Mizobata.-dijo klaus y hydron salio corriendo doctor, como esta fabia, esta bien, verdad, dígame por favor que si esta bien.-dijo hydron soltando lagrimas usted debe amar demasiado a su mujer...el bebe esta fuera de peligro...y ella misma me pidió que si hoy le pudiéramos sacar al bebe.- dijo el doctor ella debe estar loca...no lo haga todavía falta mucho para que sean los nueve meses.-dijo hydron un poco molesto por el comentario del medico o quizás un cinco segundos.- dijo el doctor viendo su reloj que, es mentira no.-dijo hydron sacado de onda.- pues que espera doctor vaya y atienda a mi mujer.- dijo hydron feliz _ *dos horas mas tarde* dios mio ya llevan demasiado rato aya dentro.- dijo alice recargada en el pecho del moreno ni que lo digas alice.-dijo runo mientras seguía tocando en cabello de dan todo va a estar bien hydron.- dijo mirra he escuchado que es un varón es cierto.-dijo ace preguntándole a hydron mm...-asintió hydron *Hola soy fabia…tengo 17 años, trabajo aquí, el es de mi propiedad, y si vamos a tener un hijo….8 meses para ser exactos.-termino fabia de hablar y abrazada del brazo de hydron le dijo.- Y ESPERAMOS A QUE SEA UN VARÓN.- a lo cual ella solo rio, hydron se aparto de ella bruscamente y se fue a otro lado*...un varón...tendré un hijo varón...* señores buenas noticias, el bebe ha nacido, felicitaciones señor es padre de un guapo Varón, pero que hace ahi entre con su esposa.-dijo el medico, y hydron salio corriendo hacia en cuarto de fabia _ *con ellos dos* Fabia.-dijo hydron entrando Hydron, es un niño.-dijo fabia mostrando le a su hijo.-quieres cargarlo puedo...-pregunto hydron penosa mente claro tonto también es tuyo.-dijo fabia entregándole al niño y este cargándolo con cuidado están...pequeño, tan delicado, no puede ser por que no te cuide desde un principio fabia perdón..-dijo hydron arrullando al niño Ooh abrio los ojos.-dijo fabia tratando de verlos.- de que color los tiene, a los tiene azul esmeralda que raro en mi familia no tenemos de eso ojos Ma...ma.-dijo hydron rompiendo en llanto al ver los ojos de su pequeño mama...Oh no me digas que tu mama tenia sus mismos ojos.-le pregunto fabia a hydron si...veo a mi pequeño y recuerdo a mi madre...una de las cosas por las cuales mi padre me odia es por que cuando yo nací le dijeron a mi padre que uno de los gemelos iba a ser identico a la reina Clarissa y al nacer mi hermano y yo mi padre cargo a leonel y vio que no habia ningun parecido entre mi madre y el asi que sospecho que era yo y cuando el me tuvo en sus brazos lo primero que hizo fue desearme la muerte y maldecirme...eso fue lo que me dijeron los leales ala reina.-dijo hydron _ *con los demas* disculpe me entere de que la mujer de el señor hydron acaba de tener un hijo y me gustaria verlo por mi mismo.-dijo cierta voz si es por aqui.-dijo la enfermera hay no tu que haces aqui Leonel.-dijo shun levantándose y poniéndose en posición de pelea vengo a ver a mi sobrino, shun asi que a un lado que la realeza va a pasar, jajajajajaja.- dijo leonel miserable, mas te vale no tocarle ni un solo pelo a tu hermano, ni a su familia o te meteras conmigo .-le grito shun como sea, sigamos.-dijo Leonel _ *con fabia y hydron* disculpe señor pero hay familiares que quieren recibir al nuevo heredero.-dijo la enfermera Heredero.-dijo fabia volteando a ver a hydron Hay no, se enteró.-dijo hydron.- dígale que no quiero que otras personas vean a mi hijo y menos si es un viejo arrogante y presumido.-dijo hydron Que mal niño, no tienes modales verdad, así no se debe de tratar a tu hermano mayor o si.-dijo Leonel entrando a la habitación que quieres, que haces aqui largate.-dijo hydron ahuyentando a su hermano no puedo tengo que ver a ese niño me dijeron que tiene los mismos ojos de Clarissa es cierto eso hydron.-dijo leonel muy seriamente eso no te incumbe.-dijo hydron desviando la mirada entonces es verdad.-dijo leonel y hydron asintió.- Tráiganlo y díganle que sus predicciones fueron ciertas.-llamo a un numero y a los pocos minutos golpearon la puerta ya leonel enserio a que viniste.-dijo hydron enojado lo siento hermano el me obligo a venir aqui.-dijo leonel cuando se abrio la puerta El… a que te refieres Leonel.-dijo hydron preocupado porque no fuera quien creía que era Me refiero a el hydron.-cuando hydron vio quien había entrado se quedó plasmado que haces aqui LARGATE.-grito hydron, pero aquella persona seguía caminando _ Que no escuchaste que te largues.- grito hydron con todas su fuerzas sosteniendo el brazo de aquella persona Apártate hydron, quiero verlo.-dijo el rey aventando a hydron hacia un lado y acercándose a la camilla de fabia Que te largues te digo Zenoheld.-grito hydron levantándose y tomando fuerzas Muéstramelo, niña.-dijo zenoheld enojado y estirando sus manos para tomar al niño NO FABIA, NO SE LO DES NI SE LO MUESTRES.-grito hydron y corriendo hacia el rey Anda niña, dámelo.-le ordeno el rey a fabia y ella no sabia que hacer esta sin palabras y como estaba distraída el rey tomo al bebe, cuando zenoheld destapo la cara del bebe, se sorprendió y comenzó a caminar con todo y bebe Ey regresa aquí devuélveme a mi hijo.-dijo hydron parándose detrás de el No te lo regresare.-dijo zenoheld volteando a ver a hydron Y porque no si es mi hijo.-dijo hydron dispuesto a golpear a su propio padre Porque con esto me pagaras la muerte Clarissa.-dijo zenoheld volteándose nuevamente y cuando hydron escucho aquellas palabras cayo de rodillas y rompió en llanto y agacho su cabeza Hermano estas bien…-dijo Leonel acercándose a hydron para abrazarlo pero… Leonel no te rebajes al nivel de los criminales.-dijo zenoheld con su cabeza y orgullo en alto Pero papa, Hydron, También es tu hijo.-dijo Leonel volteando a zenoheld con una mano para que viera que el si quería a su hermano Te equivocas Leonel esa escoria no es mi hijo.-dijo el rey frunciendo el ceño y viendo directamente el abrazo de sus hijos.- el es un asesino Mentira, el es hijo tuyo y hermano mío, tiene los mismos privilegios que yo.-Le grito leonel a su padre Que no entiendes infeliz.- dijo Zenoheld golpeando a Leonel.- el es un asesino el mato a tu madre CALLATE, CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE YO NO MATE A MI MADRE ELLA MURIO POR SALVARME…. YO, YO NO LA MATE…..fue un accidente.-Grito hydron hasta mas no poder Yo sé que no la mataste, te creo hydron.-dijo Leonel refugiando a su hermano en el Leonel es la ultima vez que te digo, levántate del suelo y en vez de preocuparte por el preocúpate por tu reino y en como vas a criar al niño de ese bastardo.-dijo zenoheld saliendo del cuarto del hospital con el bebe A eso viniste a quitarme a mi hijo, sigues siendo un verdadero hipócrita Leonel…. En un momento regreso fabia ese tío no se va de aquí sin antes regresarme a mi hijo.-dijo hydron corriendo del cuarto _ *en la sala de espera* Un segundo ese no es el rey zenoheld.-dijo julie señalándolo mientras pasaba *Maldición me han visto, con que no vean a bebe todo estará bien*.-penso el rey mientras seguía caminando Shun trae al bebe de hydron y fabia, quítaselo.-dijo alice desesperada al verlo Tranquila alice todavía no sabemos si es o no.-dijo dan tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga _ *Con leonel y fabia* En verdad no, he cambiado y quiero unir de nuevo a nuestra familia….-susurro Leonel pero era demasiado tarde hydron se había marchado Es verdad, lo que dijo Leonel.-cuestiono fabia mientras miraba a leonel.-usted ha cambiado porque quiere ver a su familia unida Es, verdad fabia, en los últimos años no he sido feliz en el castillo, y los únicos momentos felices que he tenido fueron cuando el rey zenoheld, mi reina Clarissa hydron y yo vivíamos como una familia, cuando mi reina murió en aquel accidente, el rey cayo en depresión y entonces pocos días después comenzó a investigar quién era el causante de su muerte entonces recordó que ese día hydron iba con ella, ese mismo día hydron y yo jugábamos con unas espaditas de madera entonces llego el me aparto de hydron y comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarle cosas, cosas que ni el mismo entendía, yo estaba muerto de miedo no sabia que hacer siempre era mama la que nos ayudaba cuando el rey se molestaba, era ella la que siempre salía lastimada por culpa de nosotros ese día solo me quede mirando como mi pequeño hermano era azotado y lastimado por mi padre la cara de dolor que puso aquel día fue la misma que tenía hace unos minutos cuando el cayo de rodillas y mientras el era rechazado por mi padre yo también era azotado por mi padre cuando jugaba con hydron, al rey le molestaba que yo hablara con el así que por cada vez que le dirigiera la palabra a hydron era por cada palabra que saliera de mi boca un latigazo que tocaba siempre en mi cuerpo, de hecho mira.-dijo Leonel comenzando a quitarse la camisa, en ese momento fabia estaba sonrojadisima porque leonel era guapísimo y nadie se podría resistir a el -. Si observas en el lado izquierdo superior de mi espalda, esa es la cicatriz mas reciente que el rey me ha hecho y si te llegas a percatar a la espalda de hydron también notaras la misma cicatriz pero la de el es del lado derecho e inferior ambas echas el mismo día, mejor me voy tengo que ayudar a mi hermano.-dijo leonel corriendo atrás de hydron _ *en el pasillo y la sala de espera* SHUN….SHUN…..KAZAMI….AYUDAME MI PADRE SE LLEVO A MI HIJO….VAMOS AYUDAME, CHICOS VENGAN CONMIGO CHICAS VAYAN CON FABIA, VAMOS.-grito Hydron desde lejos para que lo pudieran ayudar Sabía que era tu hijo hydron pero vamos chicas.-dijo alice corriendo hacía el cuarto de fabia Alice espera.-dijeron las chicas yendo atrás de ella Hydron espera.-dijo leonel tomando la mano de hydron para hacerlo voltear Que quieres leonel, aguarme mas el día.-dijo hydron enojado y triste No…esta vez ya no hare lo que el me pide ire contigo por ese bebe.-dijo leonel corriendo hacia zenoheld y los chicos atónitos por la reacción de leonel Corran que esperan, si les ofrece ayuda vayan.-dijo runo corriéndolos Runo tiene razón chicos, vamos.-dijo ace llevándose a todos _ *con las chicas* Fabia te encuentras bien.- dijo julie llegando tan de repente Hay no grites julie.-dijo runo demasiado molesta con ella si aunque me siento un poco asustada mi bebe, se lo llevo.-dijo fabia comenzando a llorar Ya verás que hydron, leonel y los chicos lo recuperaran.-dijo mira tratando de animar a fabia Que, dijiste hydron leonel y los chicos.-dijo fabia sorprendida Si porque.-dijo mira Ósea que leonel, si quiere unir a su familia, de nuevo.-susurro fabia ha lo cual las chicas lograron escuchar Que dijiste fabia, como esta eso de leonel y su familia.-pregunto alice curiosa Cuando hydron salió de la habitación, leonel se quedó conmigo y me conto otro pedazo de la infancia de hydron, sabían que el rey era muy violento con su esposa y con ellos dos, pero después morir su esposa trato de asesinar a hydron.-dijo fabia con lágrimas a mas no poder Es, enserio, júralo, pero cuéntanos que fue lo que te dijo.-interrogo runo a su amiga Pues desde que llegaron fue algo así todo.-dijo fabia *Flashback* *con fabia y hydron* disculpe señor pero hay familiares que quieren recibir al nuevo heredero.-dijo la enfermera Heredero.-dijo fabia volteando a ver a hydron Hay no, se enteró.-dijo hydron.- dígale que no quiero que otras personas vean a mi hijo y menos si es un viejo arrogante y presumido.-dijo hydron Que mal niño, no tienes modales verdad, así no se debe de tratar a tu hermano mayor o si.-dijo Leonel entrando a la habitación que quieres, que haces aqui largate.-dijo hydron ahuyentando a su hermano no puedo tengo que ver a ese niño me dijeron que tiene los mismos ojos de Clarissa es cierto eso hydron.-dijo leonel muy seriamente eso no te incumbe.-dijo hydron desviando la mirada entonces es verdad.-dijo leonel y hydron asintió.- Tráiganlo y díganle que sus predicciones fueron ciertas.-llamo a un numero y a los pocos minutos golpearon la puerta ya leonel enserio a que viniste.-dijo hydron enojado lo siento hermano el me obligo a venir aqui.-dijo leonel cuando se abrio la puerta El… a que te refieres Leonel.-dijo hydron preocupado porque no fuera quien creía que era Me refiero a el hydron.-cuando hydron vio quien había entrado se quedó plasmado que haces aqui LARGATE.-grito hydron, pero aquella persona seguía caminando _ Que no escuchaste que te largues.- grito hydron con todas su fuerzas sosteniendo el brazo de aquella persona Apártate hydron, quiero verlo.-dijo el rey aventando a hydron hacia un lado y acercándose a la camilla de fabia Que te largues te digo Zenoheld.-grito hydron levantándose y tomando fuerzas Muéstramelo, niña.-dijo zenoheld enojado y estirando sus manos para tomar al niño NO FABIA, NO SE LO DES NI SE LO MUESTRES.-grito hydron y corriendo hacia el rey Anda niña, dámelo.-le ordeno el rey a fabia y ella no sabia que hacer esta sin palabras y como estaba distraída el rey tomo al bebe, cuando zenoheld destapo la cara del bebe, se sorprendió y comenzó a caminar con todo y bebe Ey regresa aquí devuélveme a mi hijo.-dijo hydron parándose detrás de el No te lo regresare.-dijo zenoheld volteando a ver a hydron Y porque no si es mi hijo.-dijo hydron dispuesto a golpear a su propio padre Porque con esto me pagaras la muerte Clarissa.-dijo zenoheld volteándose nuevamente y cuando hydron escucho aquellas palabras cayo de rodillas y rompió en llanto y agacho su cabeza Hermano estas bien…-dijo Leonel acercándose a hydron para abrazarlo pero… Leonel no te rebajes al nivel de los criminales.-dijo zenoheld con su cabeza y orgullo en alto Pero papa, Hydron, También es tu hijo.-dijo Leonel volteando a zenoheld con una mano para que viera que el si quería a su hermano Te equivocas Leonel esa escoria no es mi hijo.-dijo el rey frunciendo el ceño y viendo directamente el abrazo de sus hijos.- el es un asesino Mentira, el es hijo tuyo y hermano mío, tiene los mismos privilegios que yo.-Le grito leonel a su padre Que no entiendes infeliz.- dijo Zenoheld golpeando a Leonel.- el es un asesino el mato a tu madre CALLATE, CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE YO NO MATE A MI MADRE ELLA MURIO POR SALVARME…. YO, YO NO LA MATE…..fue un accidente.-Grito hydron hasta mas no poder Yo sé que no la mataste, te creo hydron.-dijo Leonel refugiando a su hermano en el Leonel es la ultima vez que te digo, levántate del suelo y en vez de preocuparte por el preocúpate por tu reino y en como vas a criar al niño de ese bastardo.-dijo zenoheld saliendo del cuarto del hospital con el bebe A eso viniste a quitarme a mi hijo, sigues siendo un verdadero hipócrita Leonel…. En un momento regreso fabia ese tío no se va de aquí sin antes regresarme a mi hijo.-dijo hydron corriendo del cuarto _ En verdad no, he cambiado y quiero unir de nuevo a nuestra familia….-susurro Leonel pero era demasiado tarde hydron se había marchado Es verdad, lo que dijo Leonel.-cuestiono fabia mientras miraba a leonel.-usted ha cambiado porque quiere ver a su familia unida Es, verdad fabia, en los últimos años no he sido feliz en el castillo, y los únicos momentos felices que he tenido fueron cuando el rey zenoheld, mi reina Clarissa hydron y yo vivíamos como una familia, cuando mi reina murió en aquel accidente, el rey cayo en depresión y entonces pocos días después comenzó a investigar quién era el causante de su muerte entonces recordó que ese día hydron iba con ella, ese mismo día hydron y yo jugábamos con unas espaditas de madera entonces llego el me aparto de hydron y comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarle cosas, cosas que ni el mismo entendía, yo estaba muerto de miedo no sabia que hacer siempre era mama la que nos ayudaba cuando el rey se molestaba, era ella la que siempre salía lastimada por culpa de nosotros ese día solo me quede mirando como mi pequeño hermano era azotado y lastimado por mi padre la cara de dolor que puso aquel día fue la misma que tenía hace unos minutos cuando el cayo de rodillas y mientras el era rechazado por mi padre yo también era azotado por mi padre cuando jugaba con hydron, al rey le molestaba que yo hablara con el así que por cada vez que le dirigiera la palabra a hydron era por cada palabra que saliera de mi boca un latigazo que tocaba siempre en mi cuerpo, de hecho mira.-dijo Leonel comenzando a quitarse la camisa, en ese momento fabia estaba sonrojadisima porque leonel era guapísimo y nadie se podría resistir a el -. Si observas en el lado izquierdo superior de mi espalda, esa es la cicatriz mas reciente que el rey me ha hecho y si te llegas a percatar a la espalda de hydron también notaras la misma cicatriz pero la de el es del lado derecho e inferior ambas echas el mismo día, mejor me voy tengo que ayudar a mi hermano.-dijo leonel corriendo atrás de hydron *Fin de Flashback* Hay que clase de padre fue ese, y pobre de los chicos.-dijo alice llorando de coraje La verdad no me imagino el terrible pasado de los chicos.-dijo runo molesta Oye y como era el tronco de leonel, como era su espalda, vamos dime fabia.- dijo julie ¡Julie!.-gritaron las chicas Eres una pervertida.-dijo runo No, es mi culpa tener la mente tan sexy.-dijo julie y todas comenzaron a reír Me pregunto si los chicos encontraran al rey.-dijo mira preocupada Yo solo espero y que si lo encuentren.-dijo fabia más que preocupada _ *con los chicos* Por donde se fue.-dijo hydron saliendo del hospital Ahora recuerdo el dejo la camioneta en el estacionamiento subterráneo.-dijo leonel bajando las escaleras corriendo y los chicos atrás de el _ *Con el rey* Ahora en donde está la camioneta.-se dijo a sí mismo el rey y en cuanto movió su brazo vio a su pequeño "Nieto" que iba despertando el rey mantuvo su vista hacia el pequeño niño y el pequeño le sonrió y recordó a sus muchachos cuando nacieron *Flash Back* Un sujeto se encontraba muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa que iba a dar a luz, el solo daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la sala de espera hasta que vio a un doctor que iba saliendo de la sala de partos y corrió hacia el Doctor Mizobata me puede dar noticias sobre mi esposa.-pregunto Zenoheld Su esposa es…-contesto el doctor muy desconcertado Clarissa.-dijo zenoheld en tono serio Ah, si la madre de los gemelos ella se encuentra muy bien y felicidades sus muchachos están en perfectas condiciones y otra felicitación uno de sus hijos saco la belleza de su esposa.-dijo el doctor en tono de tristeza Uno de los gemelos.-replico el rey demasiado molesto por el comentario del doctor Así es, tiene sus mismos ojos, sus labios, e incluso su color de cabello, su quijada están perfecta y definida su hijo parece un querubín, es mas ambos niños.-dijo el doctor Mizobata con una pequeña sonrisa Discúlpeme doctor, pero, usted conoce a mi esposa para expresarse así de ella.- pregunto el rey zenoheld ya que se encelo parecía que el doctor esta enamorado de su esposa No, no pero la eh visto hace rato en la sala de urgencias.- rio en doctor con una risa nerviosa Usted miente, en donde ha visto a mi esposa y como la conoció.-cuestiono el rey al doctor Yo….Si conozco a su mujer, de hecho antes de que lo conociera a usted ella y yo estábamos muy enamorados, pero después su padre me amenazo y la obligo a comprometerse con un joven adinerado y dejamos atrás un amorío sin futuro. Eso fue algo insignificante, Quiero entrar a ver a mis hijos.-dijo el rey ignorando por completo al doctor Como guste mi rey.-dijo el doctor indicándole el camino _ *en el cuarto* Zenoheld hola, mira a nuestros bebes, el es Leonel y este otro es.-dijo la reina pero al parecer el rey la interrumpió Cállate mujer sucia, eres una vergüenza.-dijo el rey mirándola directamente a los ojos Porque me hablas así.-dijo la reina toda espantada Ese otro no se parece en nada a mí.- dijo el rey en tono serio y cortante Hydron…Ese otro niño como le llamas, tiene un nombre y es Hydron.-grito la reina clarissa abrazando a su pequeño niño Hy..dron, hasta te diste tiempo para ponerle un nombre a ese bastardo.-dijo el rey zenoheld demasiado molesto Porque lo tratas así, mejor tómalo es idéntico a ti.-dijo la reina demasiado cansada de discutir con su "amado" Ya veré yo.-dijo zenoheld desafiando a la reina, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos le destapo la cara y noto que el doctor Mizobata seguía ahí y hablo.- OYE TU MIZOBATA….no te parece que el niño, tiene los ojos demasiado azules y su piel demasiado blanca y delicada.-menciono el rey, y a Mizobata lo tomo por sorpresa y no sabía que contestarle Pues…Yo no soy nadie para juzgar a su pequeño.-dijo nerviosamente el doctor Mizobata tragando saliva y desviando su mirada Nadie, exacto no eres nadie, pero ahora que lo veo bien, tu tienes los mismos ojos que mi hijo.-lo cual puso muy nervioso al doc y comenzó a temblar el rey se dio cuenta de esa acción y siguió.- y tu piel parece tan delicada, como si fueses artista o modelo, es mas creo que tu y hydron tienen ese pequeño lunar en la mejilla…. Y sabes que es lo que concuerda con esto.-mizobata realmente no sabia que hacer se sentía intrigado por la situación.- que tu y esa ZORRA TUVIERON ALGO EN EL PASADO TAL VEZ Y YA VENIAS EMBARAZADA DE ESTE TIPEJO, Y EN CUANTO A ESTE NIÑO LO ODIO, POR QUE REPRESENTA TU TRAICION CON ESTE HOMBRE.-grito el rey zenoheld recostando al niño para después salir huyendo Porque actúa así en vez de que se alegre por el nacimiento de sus gemelos, simplemente no lo entiendo.- comenzó a llorar la reina Clarissa lo cual llamo la atención del rubio y se sentó en la camilla y no resistió al verla llorar y la abrazo con delicadeza haciéndola sentir segura en sus brazos ella comenzó a llorar cada vez más intensamente *fin de flash back* _ ZENOHELD… QUEDATE AHÍ.-grito hydron como loco, corría a una velocidad extrema Apártate hydron.-dijo zenoheld desafiando a su hijo Padre te pido que dejes a hydron en paz, que te ha hecho el…-dijo leonel que iba llegando a donde estaban los dos _ *en otra parte del hospital* Disculpe doctor.-le llamo una joven enfermera novata Sí que pasa Marian.-le contesto el director Disculpe usted pensara y a esta que le importa pero, no cree que debe tener un descanso, digo usted trabaja demasiado y puede llegar a enfermarse.- le contesto aquella enfermera Sabes que Marian…me convenciste….ya me retirare a casa, pero podrías pasar a checar a la joven Fabia Sheen.-dijo un doctor, al parecer era el doctor más reconocido en toda Alemania Me parece perfecto que se decida así doctor, y claro para eso estamos aquí nose preocupe y valla a descansar.-dijo la joven tomando un recetario Segura que puedes sola.-dijo el ya casi anciano Aish se me veo joven y tonta, pero en realidad soy hábil y muy capaz, así que no se preocupe más.- menciono la joven y tomo las cosas del doctor se la dio y lo en camino hasta la entrada _ *en el estacionamiento * El doctor bajaba las escaleras iba ignorando todo a su paso hasta que soltó las llaves de su coche y al juntarlas escucho gritos y no dudo más y fue a investigar hasta que doblo la esquina de un auto y recordó a aquella persona de su pasado discutiendo con dos jóvenes, y alcanzo a notar que aquel hombre portaba un bebe en brazos y retrocedió su paso y fue directamente a su coche, cuando iba a salir noto que todas las entradas estaban cerradas así que retorno y no le dio de otra más que pasar por su pasado y cuando el rey zenoheld iba a escapar se atravesó al carro y el doctor solo freno y cerró los ojos y bajo del auto para ver si no había ningún herido Está bien señor.-se acercó el doctor a ofrecer disculpas Esta imbécil casi me matas idiota.-contesto una voz gruesa y el doctor levanto su rostro y el rey lo reconoció Ze…no…held.- tartamudeo el doctor al verlo después de tantos años MIZOBATA.-grito el rey y frunció el ceño y el doctor al voltear vio a dos jóvenes parados.-Leonel quieres saber que me hizo ese bastardo, el mato a tu madre y además el no es mi hijo mira a tu hermano y mírate tu son diferentes.-señalo el rey a hydron y leonel solo miro a hydron TE EQUIVOCAS.-grito hydron apretando los puños Y ahora mira a tu hermano y observa a este hombre.-dijo zenoheld con gran serenidad Son…casi…idénticos.-tartamudeo Leonel tragando saliva y mirando a su hermano y comenzando a derramar lagrimas Hydron…te presento a tu verdadero padre, Mizobata te presento al responsable de la muerte de tu amada Clarissa.-dijo con orgullo el rey YA BASTA...-grito hydron y corrió a golpear a zenoheld pero recordó que aun traía a su hijo *En realidad Hydron será mi hijo, no lo creo eso no puede ser posible*.-esas eran la únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente del doctor, hydron y zenoheld seguían luchando hasta que apareció shun le llego por atrás a zenoheld y lo noqueo y cuando zenoheld se ponía débil tomo a su pequeño bebe en sus brazos abrazándolo y cayendo de rodillas y comenzó a revisar que no tuviera nada malo Hijo, estas bien, no te paso nada, ya estas fuera de peligro, ese animal no regresara te lo juro.-dijo hydron a su bebe y el nene solo le agarro la mejilla a su padre y hydron quebró en llanto El doctor al ver esa escena recordó aquella vez que vio llorar por primera vez a su querida Clarissa, pues ella le había dicho las mismas palabras a hydron cuando zenoheld se retiró el doctor se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia hydron Oye hijo, conozco de un buen lugar para que estés tranquilo ven aún es temprano.-dijo el doctor tomando el hombro derecho de hydron indicándole que se levantara a lo cual el asintió y se retiró con el doctor en su carro dejando a shun y a los chicos solos con leonel _ *con leonel y los chicos* Leonel seguía derramando lágrimas pues aquel niño con el que había crecido, en realidad no era su hermano o tal vez si leonel estaba muy confundido hasta que ace rompió el hielo entre todos ellos Esto sí que fue impactante no lo creen.- dijo ace tratando de animar a sus colegas Si que lo fue, será mejor que vayamos con las chicas de nuevo y a decirle a fabia que hydron ya tiene a su bebe y que están fuera de peligro.-dijo Klaus y todos asintieron pero… Shun…puedo hablar contigo.-dijo leonel tomando el brazo de shun y todos los chicos se asombraron Ah, sí claro leonel.-asintió shun.-chicos los veo arriba vamos a otra parte leonel.- ofreció shun y cada quien tomo su rumbo _ *en el parque* Aquí es el famoso lugar para hablar, el parque.-dijo hydron en tono de sarcasmo y viendo de reojo al doctor Aunque te parezca tonto, sí, siempre que me encuentro perdido, vengo aquí.-contesto el doctor Mizobata sentándose en el pasto cerca del lago y hydron al verlo hizo lo mismo Oiga doc. Usted, conoció a mi madre.-pregunto hydron recostando a su bebe entre sus piernas y jugando con sus pequeñas manitas Pues… sí, si la conocí.-contesto el doctor arrancando un pedazo de pasto y dejándolo caer al aire Que eras tú de ella.-pregunto aún más curioso hydron viendo como su bebe jugaba solito Un amigo, solo eso, cuando quise ser algo más me había enterado de que estaba comprometida con un sujeto muy poderoso.-contesto Mizobata a la pregunta de hydron Y tu estuviste ahí, ya sabes en el parto de mi madre.-volvió a preguntar Sí, de hecho yo te recibí, fui el primero que te cargo, todavía recuerdo tu cara has de cuenta ver a tu hijo es como verte a ti mismo.-dijo Mizobata haciendo que hydron riera un poco Y de verdad crees en lo que mi padre bueno en lo que zenoheld dijo.-pregunto hydron y este se puso demasiado nervioso a la pregunta del joven Pues, hay ratos en que cuando te veo me veo a mi mismo o veo a tu madre, pero yo creo que tal vez no y si fuera cierto eso, Bienvenido, Hijo.-concluyo el doctor y hydron puso una sonrisa en su rostro.- y como le vas a poner a tu hijo Mmmm… pues había pensado en tal vez ponerle Kira, como mi anime favorito, pero fabia quería que se llamara paulo así que creo que será paulo.-dijo hydron resignado Y porque no juntas los dos nombres suena bien no crees.-dijo el doctor y hydron lo medito por unos minutos Paulo…Kira.-dijo hydron entre dientes y levanto a su hijo.-Paulo Kira.-en cuanto él bebe lo escucho puso una pequeña sonrisa Creo que Paulo Kira será, no crees.- dijo el doctor entre risas a lo cual hydron asintió _ *con shun y leonel* Veras shun yo…me encuentro confundido.-dijo leonel para después tomarle a su café y el pelinegro solo observaba las acciones Yo sé cómo te sientes, y no es fácil.-dijo el pelinegro mordiéndose el labio Es que vivir engañado tanto tiempo….eso no es justo.-dijo leonel empezándose a inquietar Todo estará bien leonel.-dijo shun dándole animo a su "disque amigo" Pero, lo que más me inquieta shun, es él porque lo dice hasta ahora.-dijo leonel deprimiéndose mas Eso fue lo que no me convenció, algo trae tu padre entre manos.- dijo shun muy pensativo cruzando sus brazos recargándose en un sillón y desviando la mirada Y si fuese cierto y hydron no es mi hermano menor….dame…un consejo de que es lo que debo de hacer.-dijo leonel en depresión total Sigue viéndolo como tal…que tu padre, pruebas de ADN, u otros medios digan que no son nada, tú sigue viendo a hydron como siempre lo viste, tu hermano menor y punto.-dijo shun poniendo una sonrisa en su cara Creo que tienes razón shun, sea o no sea lo querré demasiado, a mi hermano… hydron….ahora entiendo porque eres su mejor amigo, muchas gracias shun, es buena hacer las paces contigo después de que 8, 9 años.-dijo leonel estrechando su mano 8 años, para ser exactos.-dijo shun contestándole el estrechón de manos _ *Con fabia* Alice…me puedes pasar el celular.-dijo fabia tratando de alcanzar el celular de la mesita Para que lo quieres fabia.-pregunto alice viendo a su amiga Quiero llamarle a hydron…quiero ver a mi bebe.-dijo fabia estirándose mas Está bien.- dijo alice tomando el teléfono y entregándoselo *Llamada telefónica* -Bueno, Hola -Hydron…mi bebe -Fabia eres tu amor -tú tienes al bebe contigo -Mmm… si -Quiero verlo, en donde estas -en el parque con el Dr. Mizobata -puedes regresar al hospital -Fabia…estas llorando -hydron necesito verte -no te preocupes salgo para allá -Te espero -si no te preocupes, deja de llorar -hydron -que paso -Te amo amor -yo también te amo mi vida -no tardes -no *fin de llamada telefónica* _ *con hydron* Lo lamento mucho, pero me tengo que ir al hospital mi novia, quiere que valla.-dijo hydron levantándose Como no están casados.-dijo el doctor haciendo lo mismo mmm… no, nuestro bebe, nació fuera del matrimonio….- dijo hydron cargando en sus brazos al pequeño Deberían casarse aunque sea por lo civil.-dijo el doctor mirándolo fijo Sí, pero primero quiero trabajar y aunque sea tener una carrera soy muy joven todavía.-dijo hydron desviando la mirada para no sentir presión Cuántos años tienes.-cuestiono el doctor lo cual sorprendió a hydron 17…pero estoy por cumplir los 18, dentro de 1 mes 2 semanas.-dijo hydron emocionado por su cumpleaños Eso quiere decir que leonel tiene tu misma edad.-dijo el doctor comenzando a caminar Sí, de hecho mi hermano nació el 21 de mayo a las 11:50 pm y yo nací el.-dijo hydron y alguien lo interrumpió En la madrugada del 22 de mayo.-dijo el doctor Mizobata y hydron cayo y se detuvo.- hay que seguir el camino recuerda que tu novia dijo que no tardaras _ *con fabia* No llores fabia hydron ya te dijo que está bien.-dijo alice tratado de tranquilizarla Pero es que eso no me deja tranquila.-dijo fabia secándose las lagrimas Mejor descansa un poco, iré a la cafetería a ver si shun sigue aquí.-dijo alice caminando hacia la puerta Oye y hablando de shun como vas con el.-pregunto fabia haciendo que la peli naranja sonriera Pues, vamos bien creo.-dijo alice toda sonrojada y soltando una risita nerviosa Oye alice y ya recuerdas un poco más de tu pasado…ya recuerdas completamente a shun.-pregunto fabia un poco curiosa Pues, no del todo y a shun casi no lo recuerdo muy bien pero con todos los esfuerzos que hace me enamora día a día y eso es lo que me gusta de él y hare lo posible por recordarlo.-claro alice y le sonrió a fabia.-Bueno te dejo descansa fabia.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió cierta persona había llegado.- a los dejos solo, hay el niño está hermoso, no cabe chicos duda es un mini-hydron.-dijo saliendo de la habitación haciendo que los chicos soltaran una sonrisa burlona Mira amor, ella es mami y es mía, pero como eres mi hijo y varón te la voy a compartir, pero no por mucho hasta que tengas 18 dejara de ser tuya ok y me la vas a devolver.-dijo hydron soltando una risa y haciendo reír a la ojiverde Eres un celoso de primera voy a ser de los dos, entendido.-dijo fabia haciendo reír a hydron y tomo al niño en brazos Oye fabia… una persona me dijo que no era correcto tener un hijo sin ser un matrimonio… y lo estuve pensando y creo que esa persona tiene razón.-dijo hydron poniéndose serio lo cual espanto fabia Que me quieres decir hydron…me estas asustando.-dijo fabia mordiéndose el labio y agacho la mirada cuando sintió que tomaban su mano derecha Es, prestado…y lo pienso devolver hasta que junte dinero para un anillo, el que tú te mereces, aceptas ser mi esposa fabia.-dijo hydron hincándose a un lado de la cama sin dejar de soltar la mano de la ojiverde Este tonto, claro que si.-dijo fabia entre lágrimas y abrazo a su futuro esposo, rompieron el abrazo cuando alguien abrió la puerta Muy buenas noches….señorita fabia le vengo a informar que se puede ir a casa.-dijo el doctor Mizobata tomando el hombro de hydron Es verdad doctor, escuchaste hydron.-dijo fabia completamente feliz tomando la mano de su "esposo" Si mi amor lo escuche.-contesto hydron con una super sonrisa Por cierto lindo anillo que trae puesto...- dijo el doctor guiñándole el ojo a hydron Muchas gracias doctor, me lo acaba de regalar hydron…ah hydron por cierto nos acaban de enviar este comunicado los dueños del departamento.-dijo fabia entregándole una carta a hydron y el la abrió.- que dice.-pregunto fabia al ver la cara de descontento que hydron había puesto Ah, esos infelices nos corrieron fabia, por falta de pago y no lo entiendo llevo una buena administración no logro comprender.-dijo hydron recargando su cabeza en sus manos Que vamos hacer.-pregunto fabia arrullando al bebe No lo sé.- dijo hydron levantando su cara Si, gustan las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para el hijo de mi vieja amiga.-dijo el doctor Mizobata poniendo una sonrisa Ah no doctor gracias pero creo que usted ya a hecho mucho por mi, y estoy agradecido y se lo pagare.-dijo hydron levantándose de la cama Lo que he hecho, eso no es nada hijo, además estoy entrando a la sexta etapa de mi vida y no tengo a nadie conmigo y mi casa es grande y cómoda para mi y para una que recién comienza….estén listos voy a mi consultorio recojo unos documentos y partimos a su nueva casa.-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación Es demasiado amable con nosotros porque.-dijo fabia levantándose de la cama No lo sé, pero es un buen tipo…para estar solo.-dijo hydron acomodando bien al bebe Es cierto.-dijo fabia cambiándose de ropa.-*aunque creo saber el porqué, viéndolos hace un rato, parecían padre e hijo y aparte son demasiado parecidos* Fabia mi amor…..el doctor está aquí…desde hace 15 minutos.-dijo hydron pasando su mano por la cara de ella Ah, lo siento vámonos.-dijo fabia y salió de la habitación _*en la cafetería* Una peli naranja se encontraba buscando a un moreno dentro de la cafetería hasta que vio a su moreno con otro chico se le hizo extraño y fue a ver Shun aquí estas.-dijo alice como siempre con su hermosa sonrisa puesta Oh…alice creí que estabas con fabia.-dijo shun desconcertado Si, pero llamo a hydron y el vino por ella creo que ya se fueron.-dijo alice apuntando la salida Como mi hermano vino.-pregunto leonel parándose de su asiento Ah, si estuvo aquí hace unos instantes.-dijo alice desviando la mirada Debo ir shun.-dijo leonel y se fue corriendo a buscar a hydron Oye que tal si vamos a dar un paseo.-dijo alice abrazando a shun por la espalda.- vamos la noche es bella y corta.-dijo alice parando al moreno Ok vamos.-tomo la mano de alice y salió corriendo con ella _ *con hydron* Muy bien chicos hemos llegado a su nueva casa, y lo mejor es para siempre.-dijo el doctor rompiendo su risa Muchas gracias doctor.-dijo hydron bajando las maletas al suelo Pero vengan, vengan por aquí.-dijo el doctor casi saltando de alegría dirigiéndolos hacia un cuarto.-tata el cuarto de su baby..-dijo el doctor saltando de alegría Ja muchas gracias pero no tiene que hacer esto.-dijo fabia observando la habitación Oye, yo lo quiero hacer por gusto, además este cuarto siempre lo deje para cuando algún día tuviera un nieto, y tengo uno especial para un hijo, pero como nunca me case y como no quiero morir solo quiero que ustedes dejen dormir aquí a su bebe y hydron y tu duerman en el cuarto especial.-dijo el doctor quitando el plástico de la cuna para que fabia pusiera a bebe ahí Doctor Mizobata, usted si que es un gran sujeto.-dijo hydron mientras se sentaba en el suelo como niño de 3 años y observaba una pequeña guitarra de juguete Te gusta la música.-pregunto Mizobata a hydron al verlo con la guitarra Si, de hecho tengo una banda, Mmm Kashadas Boys, lo conoce.-dijo hydron levantando su cara Mm..ah…I'm missing you. Do you remember me ?...I'm missing you. Do you remember me?.-dijo el doctor chasqueando los dedos.-Si esa canción fue un éxito y lo digo porque estuve en uno de sus conciertos Es enserio.-dijo hydron sorprendido no lo podía creer un doctor demasiado bueno con el era su fan Si asiento de primera fila.-dijo el doctor.-creo que hice mi mejor oferta en dejar me mi ídolo viva en mi casa con su mujer y su bebe.- dijo el doctor.-es mas hay que vernos como una familia ahora que le parece.-dijo Mizobata y hydron y fabia se vieron entre si no sabían que decir estaban impactados.-miren tu y fabia se van a casar ya tienen un hijo y yo soy un anciano, salgo sobrando así que yo puedo ser el suegro de fabia el abuelo del bebe y si tu quieres tu padre hydron.-concluyo el doctor, hydron no sabía que decir pero vio demasiada ilusión en el doctor de ser papa que hydron recordó cómo se puso el cuándo fabia le dijo que estaba embarazada y hydron lo único que hizo fue dar un si silencioso con la cabeza y fabia solo vio la acción de hydron y soltó una risa Muy bien seremos una familia…verdad suegro.-dijo fabia desatando su sonrisa Si hija, no es así hydron.-le pregunto a hydron y el había salido del trance Si…..Pa…Padre.-dijo hydron, se sentía bien de haberlo llamado así, sentía al doctor Mizobata como su verdadero padre… Bueno los llevo a su recamara para que descansen.-dijo el doctor guiándolos.-aquí es.-hydron al verlo se quedó sin palabras era el cuarto perfecto y lo amo mas ya que enfrente de la recamara había un piano.-bueno los dejo descansar hasta mañana chicos Muchas gracias…oiga…me dio tentación el piano…puedo.-dijo hydron pero alguien lo interrumpió Es tuyo, lo iba a vender porque nose tocarlo pero te lo obsequio tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.-dijo el doctor y hydron se quedó sin palabras y se dirigió a piano una vez que se había ido el doctor y fabia entro a su recamara ya a dormir y hydron se quedó un rato tocándolo y afinándolo mmm…que podría componer para nuestro regreso a los escenarios...mmm tal pueda, no ya se será el cómo me siento cada vez que zenoheld u otra persona me apuñala por la espalda.* pero no sería como si le hiciera una canción a zenoheld, Nah da igual* entonces iría algo así.-dijo hydron tocando el piano y comenzó a cantar we are dead to the world without eyes breaking free from the chain of mind free mind cause we are the fallen welcome... we arise suffocating under a storm a new era is starting once again No more unspoken lies it is time can you feel it deep inside when the fire is rising in the dark of night with blazing eyes can you feel it inside que otra cosa mas.-dijo hydron mientras apuntaba lo que habia cantado.-a ya run away..! we're rising, let's face it all When the night kills the day run away..! we're rising, we can change it all When the night kills the day let it go up to the stars far above tearing down the sky of a plastic life chasing our freedom bring it on put your heart right on the line don't be scared to lose just set and your lose sign we become alive can you feel it inside entonces repetirá el coro…mmm creo que si haber como sale.-dijo hydron entusiasmado run away..! we're rising, let's face it all When the night kills the day run away..! we're rising, we can change it all When the night kills the day when the night…kills the day we rise…. once again y si lo vuelvo a repetir para que concluya.-dijo hydron y volvió a canta el coro run away..! we're rising, let's face it all When the night kills the day Run yeah we run When the night kills the day Bien eso me gusto…-dijo hydron aplaudiendo pero escucho llorar al bebe y salio corriendo la recamara del bebe.- estas bien, te duele algo amor.-dijo hydron cargando al bebe en sus brazos y lo llevo a donde el estas hace unos momentos y puso un porta-bebe en el suelo y ahí puso al bebe y comenzó a cantarle la canción que había hecho, pero lo que nunca se dio cuenta hydron era de que un adulto lo observaba detalladamente y cuando la canción termino el bebe durmió y el señor salio Muy bien hydron has dormido al bebe y compuesto una canción, serás un excelente padre.-dijo el doctor Mizobata sentándose en el sillón Ah, doctor, mm usted cree.-dijo hydron viendo dormir a su bebe Por su puesto que si.-dijo el doctor haciendo que hydron soltara una risa diferente Oiga doctor, porque quiere que yo sea su hijo.-le pregunto hydron a doctor Veras una parte ya la sabes y además porque me encariñe demasiado contigo cuando te vi nacer, cuando fui a uno de tus cumpleaños, cuando tu madre me invito a tu primer concierto de piano o violín no recuerdo que era e incluso estuve ahí en el funeral de tu madre y me partió el alma ver como zenoheld juntaba mas a leonel y a ti te dejaba como si fueras uno mas de sus sirvientes.-dijo el doctor.-aparte nos han dicho que nos parecemos demasiado no crees.- solto una risilla Creo que eso es cierto.-dijo hydron pero al ver la hora se espantó.-dios santo ya son las 12:30 y no estamos dormidos.-dijo hydron poniéndose de pie Tienes razón te dejo para que descanses.-dijo el doctor y se fue rumbo a su recamara y hydron entro a la del bebe a dejarlo pero se sintió mareado y se sentó en una silla mecedora y ahí se quedó completamente dormido…hydron aún no entendía el porque el doctor lo trataba así pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Mizobata y Zenoheld guardaban un gran secreto_ Sexys lectores Y hasta aquí mi fic –clau Si esperamos y les guste-shun La verdad es que me tarde mucho en subirlo porque está demasiado largo, según Word contiene 29 páginas con 8300 palabras y pues pfff es cansado Que secreto tiene zenoheld con Mizobata-hydron Oye niño es enserio ya se te hizo costumbre venir aquí-clau ¬¬ Ya como sea dejen de pelear lo importante es que me quede con alice-shun A quien le importa eso shun- clau y hydron ¬¬ Y que hydron ya tiene a su bebe-shun Mejor ya despídenos-clau Si ella tiene razón-hydron Y hasta ahora te das cuenta de que tengo razón-clau Conste que nada mas en esto te apoyo-hydron Jajajajajaja que hipócrita eres-clau Porque si siempre te apoyo-hydron Es mentira-clau Mejor vete-hydron Porque me tengo que ir-clau Porque yo digo-hydron Y nada más porque tú dices no, no, no Es mi mente y mi imaginación vete tu-clau Pues has lo que quieras histérica-hydron Yo no soy una histérica-clau No hagan eso-shun Tu quítate kazami-los dos Se va a matar-shun Pero si dejame matarlo de una buena vez-clau Shun- Mejor esperamos críticas, sugerencias, pero más comentarios CUAL ES EL SECRETO DE ZENOHEL Y MIZOBATA ESTO CADA VEZ SE PONE BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS... :) :)) ;) a y los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE: P PD: SI QUIEREN ESTAR MAS EN CONTACTO CONMIGO sígueme en redes sociales Follow me in Facebook: Clau Morales (Kazami) y ahora si los KAZAMI Y HYDRON FUERA...! PEACE :P 


End file.
